


Strain

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24434755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "I could really use a hug."
Relationships: Shayne Topp/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Strain

Y/N smiles, setting the plate she was washing down, when she feels arms wrap around her middle and lips touch her neck.

“Hi.” She greets, her voice soft.

He mumbles something against her neck, that she can only assume is a greeting of some sort.

She nudges Shayne with her elbow. Wanting him to step back so she can continue washing the dishes. “I gotta finish these.”

“But,” he sighs, before pressing closer. “I could really use a hug.”

Turning back on the water she rinses her hands quickly, before turning in his arms. His arms tighten around her waist, keeping her close, as her arms loop around his neck. The position is slightly uncomfortable, but with Shayne’s head tucked into her neck there’s less strain.

“Bad day at work?”

He hums into her neck, “stressful, makes me happy that it’s a weekend and it’ll just be me and you for two whole days.”

“Does sound nice.” She sighs, thinking about the long hours she’s been putting in.

“Don’t think about work.” He says, pulling away from her.

She pokes him in the ribs, “if I can’t think about work, then you can’t either.”

He narrows his eyes, “draw?”

“Draw.”


End file.
